1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antiparasitic agents and in particular to compounds related to the avermectins and milbemycins but having a novel substituent group at the 25-position and to a process for their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The avermectins are a group of broad spectrum antiparasitic agents referred to previously as the C-076 compounds. They are produced by fermenting a strain of the microorganism Streptomyces avermitilis ATCC 31267, 31271 or 31272 under aerobic conditions in an aqueous nutrient medium containing inorganic salts and assimilable sources of carbon and nitrogen. The morphological and cultural properties of the strains ATCC 31267, 31271 and 31272 are described in detail in British Patent Specification No. 1573955 which also describes the isolation and the chemical structure of the eight individual components which make up the C-076 complex. The milbemycins are structurally related macrolide antibiotics lacking the sugar residues at the 13-position. They are produced by fermentation, for example as described in British Patent Specification No. 1390336 and European Patent Application Publication No. 0170006.